The Sun and The Moon
by titepuce42
Summary: Un crossover entre yugioh et sailor moon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, venez voir!CHAPITRE 5 en ligne! avec énormément de retard dslLaissez moi un petit commentaire se serai vraiment gentil
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, un petit crossover sur Yugioh et Sailor Moon!!!**

**J'espère que vous apprécirez ma fic!!!**

**Moon Prisme Power Make Up!!!!!

* * *

**

_Prologue : Il y a des milliers d'années, le royaume du soleil et de la lune vivait en parfaite harmonie. En ces _

_temps reculés, le pharaon Atem tomba éperdument amoureux de la princesse du Royaume de la Lune : _

_Sélène. Ils vécurent pendant de nombreuses années un amour sans fin._

_Malheureusement l'idylle ne dura pas, un ennemi d'une puissance surnaturel attaqua le royaume du _

_pharaon. Sélène n'écoutant que son cœur, engagea le royaume de la lune dans cette guerre. L'issue en fut _

_tragique : Sélène fut tuée. Atem, fou de chagrin et de désespoir, ne supportant de voir sa bien aimée morte, _

_décida d'utiliser son puzzle du millenium pour enfermer son âme. Ainsi Sélène et lui revivraient bien des _

_siècles plus tard sur terre, le jour ou le puzzle du millenium serra de nouveau assemblé…

* * *

Bon je sais c'est plus que court mais c'est juste le prologue, le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt!!!!_

Bisouxxx à tous!!!

PS: merci d'avoir lu!!!!


	2. Transformation

Voilà la deuxième partie de ma fic (très en retard je le reconnais mais j'ai eu des problèmes informatique).

Enjoy! Xd

* * *

Notre histoire reprend donc à notre époque 3 000 ans plus tard.

Yugi se réveilla comme à son habitude très en retard. Ne prenant même pas le temps de déjeuner il partit en

cour, en battant un record de vitesse ! Sur le chemin, il croisa Joey, qui lui aussi comme à son habitude était

en retard.

-Hé Yug ! Ca va ?

-Ouep encore en retard mais sinon ça va, on devrait se bouger sinon on va être en retard en cour d'algèbre.

-T'es si pressés que sa d'aller en algèbre ? Tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond des fois.

Ils arrivèrent en cour juste à l'heure (pour une fois), leur professeur d'algèbre, Mme. Mitski se lava pour faire

une déclaration.

-Jeunes gens, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève, tu peux entrer. Dit elle en s'adressant en

direction de la porte. A ce moment là une fille entra : elle était blonde, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus

turquoise. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'établissement. (_J'arrive pas trop à la décrire enfin c'est sailor moon _

_vous l'aurez compris je pense)_

-Je vous présente Usagi Tsukino, elle est nouvelle et j'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueille des plus

chaleureux. Bien miss Tsukino allez donc vous mettre à côté de M. Mouto voulez vous.

-Oui madame. Son regard croisa celui de yugi, elle le fixa un instant qui parut à yugi une éternité. _Je t'ai enfin _

_retrouvée Yugi Mouto._

Les cours de la matinée passèrent lentenment, se fut bientôt l'heure d'aller déjeuner Yugi s'apprêtait à rejoindre

ses amis lorsqu'il vit Usagi seule assise sur un banc.

-Euh…Usagi…

-Oui ??? Elle lui sourit tendrement ce qui finit de mettre Yugi mal à l'aise.

-Vu que tu n'attends personnes…sa te…dirais de venir déjeuner….avec…nous ?

-Décidément tu n'a pas changé…murmura t-elle

-Comment ?

-Rien oublie ce que j'ai dit, je serai ravie de venir avec vous.

La journée se termina enfin et Yugi, et Usagi prirent le chemin du retour.

-Tu habites loin ?

-Non pas trop, c'est gentil d'avoir proposé de me raccompagner.

-Oh tu sais c'et normal après tout tu es nouvelle et…

Soudain Usagi s'arrêta brusquement.

-Usagi, ça ne va pas qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle avait totalement changé, plus de sourire sur son visage maintenant elle paressait

froide et hostile. Soudain un homme arriva, vêtu d'une cape noir on ne pouvait voir son visage.

-Enfin, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, altesses. Le roi et sa reine…comme le temps passe.

-Yugi, quoi qu'il arrive ne fait rien.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais vous tuer tout les deux pour ma reine._ Il sortit une épée_

-N'y pense même pas : POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE TRANSFORME MOI !

Soudain Usagi s'envola, il eu une importante lumière et Usagi revint mais elle était différente.

Yugi la regarda de haut en bas : elle avait une tiare, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune. Elle

était vêtu d'une sorte de justaucorps blanc avec un gros nœud rouge sur le devant, avec de longs gants blancs.

Elle portait aussi une mini jupe bleue foncé avec un autre nœud derrière. Enfin elle était chaussée de grandes

bottes rouges. (_Désolé si la description n'est pas top mais je pense que tout le monde voit à quoi elle_

_ ressemble_)

Yugi resta figé il n'en croyais pas ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…comment peux tu…

-Et oui tu l'a compris tout seul : « Je suis la guerrière de l'amour et de la justice, chargée de protéger la

pharaon, SAILOR MOON. Au nom de la lune je te punirai »

-Sailor Moon enfin tu montre ton vrai visage, mais ce la est inutile je vais vous tuer.

Usagi prit sa tiare qui se mit à briller, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de dire.

-MOON TIARA ACTION !

L'inconnu poussa un cri avant de disparaître.

Yugi demeura silencieux ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Usagi se retourna vers lui.

-Je crois que je te dois des explications pharaon.


	3. La princesse

_Voilà la suite de ma tite fic._

_Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires._

_J'espère que vous apprécirez la suite.

* * *

_

Yugi n'en revenait toujours pas, il était incapable de parler après ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je te dois des explications mon pharaon.

-M…mais qui est…tu ?

-Je ne peux pas te parler ici, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité allons chez moi.

Yugi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tout deux partirent chez Usagi. Elle habitait une grande maison située dans la banlieue.

-Je t'en pris Yugi entre.

Yugi hésita, il se sentait étrange comme si il avait peur d'elle.

-Tu peux entrer mes parents sont sortis.

Yugi se résigna et entra, c'était une grande maison (tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale). Tout les deux s'installèrent dans le salon. C'est Usagi qui brisa le silence.

-Ecoute j'imagine que tu dois me prendre pour une sorcière mais en réalité je suis Sailor Moon et toi et moi avons un passé commun.

-Un passé commun ? Que veux tu dire…

-Il y a 5 000 nos deux royaumes, celui du soleil et de la lune vivait en parfaite harmonie, mais une guerre terrible éclata dans ton royaume et la princesse du royaume de la lune vint se joindre au tient ; mais malheureusement elle fut tué et le pharaon enferma son âme dans le puzzle du millenium. Celui-ci une fois assemblé permettra à la princesse de renaître. Je suis la réincarnation de la princesse du royaume de la lune : la princesse Sélène.

Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour te protéger mon roi.

Un terrible silence s'installa, Yugi n'en revenait toujours pas, elle était la réincarnation d'une princesse d'un royaume situé sur la lune. Cela lui paressait impossible.

-Usagi, si ce que tu dis est vrai cela signifie que quelque chose de terrible va arriver non ?

-En effet en enfermant mon esprit dans ton puzzle tu as été contraint d'enfermer aussi celui de la personne qui a déclaré cette guerre il a 5 000 ans : la reine Beryle.

-Quoi ?

-Cela signifie que en assemblant ton puzzle tu m'as permis de revivre mais tu as également permis à la reine Beryle de revivre. Nous devons donc reprendre un combat vieux de 5 000ans.

Yugi paressait terrifié par cette nouvelle : tout était de sa faute alors ? Aurai-t-il vraiment libéré une force maléfique.

-Tout est de ma faute alors…

-Non mon roi, ce qui est arrivé était inévitable mais maintenant nous allons devoir nous battre pour protéger ton Royaume.

-Mais comment ? Cela semble impossible…

-a nous deux oui ça l'est mais avec l'aide des autres guerrières nous pourront gagner.

-Il y a d'autres guerrières comme toi ?

-Oui, elles n'ont sans doute pas encore retrouvées leurs mémoires mais ça ne saurai tarder. Ne t'inquiète pas mon pharaon jamais je ne laisserais quelque chose t'arriver.

Sur ces mots elle embrassa Yugi.

-Fais moi confiance.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du chapitre 3 j'espère que vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire._

_Bises_


	4. Le rêve

voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Enjoyed Xd

* * *

Usagi embrassa Yugi, ce dernier ne dis rien, il comme envoûté par cette jeune fille, mais si ce

qu'elle dit est vrai pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-il donc de rien ? Comment aurai-t-il pu

l'oublier ?

-Je…je crois que je vais rentrer.

Usagi semblait quelque peu honteuse de l'avoir embrassé

-Oui pharaon je crois que tu devrai rentrer et te reposer mais je t'en prie soi prudent je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais…sa ira. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit mon roi, ne t'inquiète pas, le pouvoir de la lune te protège._

Cette nuit là Yugi eu le sommeil particulièrement perturbé, il fit un étrange rêve.

_Yugi se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui semblait très familier, il en était sur il était déjà venu ici, en Egypte. Il se tenait devant un palais, au dessus du palais se tenais une magnifique jeune fille, vêtu d'une robe blanche attaché par un nœud dans son dos : Usagi. _

_Yugi la contempla pendant un court instant car venait de surgir du ciel une femme vêtu d'une robe bleue marine, elle avait des cheveux rouge sang. Elle se tenait face à Usagi au dessus du palais._

-Tu es bien stupide princesse d'être venue cette erreur va te coûter la vie !

_Usagi tenait dans sa main un objet : il s'agissait d'un sceptre rose au sommet se trouvait un croissant de lune doré qui renfermait un cristal d'argent. Usagi pointa le sceptre vers la lune._

-MOON HEALING ESCALATION !

_Une lumière argentée jaillit du cristal d'argent._

-Pauvre princesse, le pouvoir de la lune ne peut rien contre moi !

_La femme fit apparaître une épée._

-TU VAS MOURIR SELENE !

_Usagi se mit à tomber, serrant toujours contre le sceptre et le cristal._

-Magicien des ténèbres rattrape la !

-Quoi ?

_Le magicien des ténèbres venait d'attraper Usagi, il la déposa délicatement sur le sol. A ce moment là Yugi vit arriver vers Usagi : le pharaon. (Lui en somme)_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, il se laissa tomber._

-Sélène je t'en prie ouvre les yeux…Sélène…

_Il la secoua doucement dans l'espoir d'une réaction, des larmes coulaient sur Sélène._

-Atem…

-Sélène ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça tu es trop stupide…

-Atem…je…je…t'aime…

-Sélène, je t'en prie…mon amour ne me laisse pas…Sélène…SELENE !

-Ah ! Ah ! ah ! C'est trop pharaon, Sélène est morte mais tu ne vas pas tarder à la rejoindre, aucuns pouvoirs au monde ne peut me vaincre, aucuns !

_Atem se releva, son puzzle se mit à briller._

-Jamais…tu entends reine Beryle…jamais tu ne me vaincra ni moi ni Sélène…

-Ah ! Ah ! Tu es fou Sélène est déjà morte !

-Je vais la sauver…grâce à mon puzzle du millenium…je vais m'assurer que tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à personne.

_Le cristal d'argent d'Usagi vint se mettre sur le puzzle du pharaon, il eu alors une lumière éblouissante._

-NON ! Tu ne peux pas !

-Si je peux, je vais tous nous enfermer dans ce puzzle.

_La lumière brille de plus en plus._

-Je me vengerai Pharaon ! Je le jure !

Yugi se réveilla en sursaut, il resta assis sur son lit durant de longue minutes sans rien faire ni dire, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

-Usagi…voilà ce qui c'est donc…passé…


	5. Retour au Silver Millenium

Yugi se réveilla le lendemain à peine reposé : la nuit avait été longue. Après son étrange rêve

de la veille il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Il partit en cour avec la ferme intention de parler à

ses amis et à Usagi. En arrivant au lycée il vit Usagi en train de discuter avec Joey, Téa et Tristan.

-Eh Yug, alors c'est à cette heure si que t'arrive.

-Désolé, Usagi est ce que peux te voir un instant.

-Bien sur.

Ils se mirent à l'écart.

-Qui a-t-il ?

Yugi explique en détail son rêve de la veille : comment Usagi c'était battu, comment elle c'était faite tuer par cette sorcière.

-C'était une vision de notre passé Pharaon, j'ai revécu cette scène moi aussi, je sui contente que tu m'en parle.

Il vit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Usagi, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

-Usagi, je te jure que un jour je me souviendrai et que ensemble nous pourront reprendre là ou nous nous sommes arrêté il y a 3 000 ans.

-Yugi…

Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Merci…

Les larmes d'Usagi coulèrent sur sa broche en forme de lune, soudain sa broche ce mit à briller.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas pharaon.

La lumière devenait de plus en plus intense, quand soudain yugi sentait qu'il décollait du sol et puis plus rien.

Yugi se réveilla il n'était plus au lycée, l'endroit ressemblait à un palais en ruine. Il se sentait étrange comme si il était déjà venu ici. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Usagi inconsciente.

-Usagi ! Réveille toi ! Usagi !

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Usagi…

-Où sommes nous ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ça ressemble à un palais en ruine.

-_Cet endroit est ta maison Usagi._

-Qui est là, qui a parlé ?

Soudain apparu dans le ciel une jeune femme, elle était coiffée de la même façon qu'Usagi mais ses cheveux étaient gris, elle portait une robe blanche avec nœud devant maintenu par un croissant de lune dorée. Elle avait des ailes dans le dos.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Vous me semblez tellement surpris tout les deux, mais au fond cela ne m'étonnes pas. Je suis la reine Serenity, la reine qui régnait dans ce royaume que l'on appelait autrefois le : Silver Millenium . Sélène je suis ta mère.

-Hein !? Comment ça ma mère ? C'est impossible ?

-Silver Millenium…cela veut dire que nous sommes dans l'ancien Royaume de la lune c'est bien ça ?

-Oui mon pharaon vous êtes içi dans ce qu'il reste du silver Millenium. Laissez moi vous ramenez 3 000 ans dans votre passé.

Il y eu un éclair de lumière blanc et tous les 3 se retrouvèrent dans un jardin fleuris de millier de fleurs, devant eux se dressait un palais en argent.

-Sélène, tu es née ici mais je suppose que tu sais que tu es la princesse de ce royaume n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais tout cela est si soudain…

La reine sourit malgré elle.

-Laissez moi tout vous dire.

Sélène, nous sommes une race immortelle née dans le Silver Millenium, notre mission était de faire que la Terre devienne une meilleure planète. C'est ainsi que nous aidions le prince de la Terre : le pharaon dans cette tache. Je vous en prie souvenez de ces temps passés…

Une jeune fille se tenait à genoux dans les fleurs, elle portait une robe blanche, elle avait la même coiffure qu'Usagi : il s'agissait de la princesse sélène.

-Mais c'est moi ?! _Usagi se sentait mal à l'aise de se voir ainsi._

Soudain un jeune homme arriva, il avait la peau matte, les yeux violents, il portait une tunique typique des égyptiens avec une cape bleue. Il était coiffé d'une couronne en or et de multiples bracelets.

-Princesse Sélène.

La princesse se leva la tête.

-Prince Atem. _Elle se leva_. Pourquoi êtes-tu ici ?

-Sélène, la reine Béryl a déclaré la guerre à mon royaume il est de mon devoir de le protéger. Je suis venue te dire au revoir.

-Atem…_Il prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser, sélène laissa couler des larmes._ Je t'aime Sélène alors je t'en prie ne fais rien de stupide.

-Atem je t'en prie ne pars pas…s'il te plait…

-Il est trop tard je ne peux plus reculer, adieu Sélène. _Il partit._

-ATEM !!! _Sélène se laissa tomber par terre. _

Usagi et Yugi se regardèrent ils rougissaient tout les deux à la vue de cette scène.

-Mais votre altesse, que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

La reine baissa les yeux.

-Eh bien, Sélène n'écoutant que son cœur emporta le cristal d'argent ainsi que le sceptre lunaire et se rendit sur terre pour te sauver. Malheureusement vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire, et Sélène ayant emporté le cristal d'argent le Silver Millenium fut détruit.

Usagi se mit à pleurer, n'osant pas regarder la reine dans les yeux elle baissa la tête.

-Alors…tout est de ma faute ! C'est ma faute si le Silver Millenium a été détruit ! Quelle idiote…comment pouvez vous ne pas m'en vouloir !?

La reine s'approcha et serra sa fille contre elle. Elle se mit également à pleurer mais souriait malgré elle.

-Parce que tu es ma fille et que je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir Sélène je tiens tellement à toi.

-Maman…

La mère et la fille se regardèrent.

-Il est temps pour vous de partir. Mais avant de partir j'ai un présent pour toi sélène.

La reine fit apparaître un sceptre rose avec sur le haut un croissant de lune doré, le croissant renfermait le cristal d'argent.

-En temps qu'héritière du Silver Millenium le sceptre lunaire te reviens Sélène.

-Mais le cristal…comment…

-Tu le découvrira en temps voulu J'ai un autre présent pour vous.

_La reine fit apparaître 4 cristaux : un rouge, un bleu, un orange et un vert._

-Qu'est que c'est ?

-Ca sélène se sont les 4 guerrières de la Lune chargées de te protéger. Grâce à ces cristaux et au pouvoir du cristal d'argent, les guerrières vont maintenant retrouver leur mémoire passée.

_Les 4 cristaux partirent en direction de la terre._

-Bien je vais vous ramenez chez vous.

Sélène, pharaon, restaurez la paix sur terre je vous en prie…

-Je ferai de mon mieux reine Serenity.

-Je n'en doute pas Atem.

-Merci reine Serenity, non maman.

La reine sourit, il y eu un nouvel éclair blanc et Atem et Usagi se sentirent de nouveau s'envoler : ils repartirent sur terre.

-_Bonne chance Atem, Sélène…ma fille revient moi vite…je t'aime. La reine disparue_


End file.
